And I'm a Winchester
by SWilderFanfic
Summary: Chloe, Sam and Dean's younger sister, must learn that being normal, is harder than it seems.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first Supernatural fanfic, and I'm really excited about it. I always loved the idea of Dean and Sam having a little sister. And here's my take on it.**

**A/N- I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, I only own Chloe, my OFC**

People always tell me I'm the perfect combination of my two older brothers. I get my love for music and cars, my constant flirting, and stubbornness from my eldest brother, Dean. I get my passion for reading and leaning, my determination, and my want for a normal life form my other brother, Sam. But I guess that's what to expect when you're raised by them, and you're with them 24/7.

But you see, I was the mistake of our tiny family. I was never supposed to be. I am the product of our dad and another woman.

Her name was Ashley and I don't remember anything about her. She died in childbirth. John, my father, was never supposed to know about me. And honestly, I wish he never did. All though we may share the same DNA, I never considered him a father. He was just that person that no matter what he told me to do, I did it was no questioned asked.

Dean and I are 11 years apart, him begin 26, and me being 15. He was the one to feed me every day and night, he changed my dippers and potty trained me, he was the one I went to when I wasn't feeling well or had a bad dream. He was the one to take me to my first day of kindergarten and was there for all the parent/teacher conferences. He taught me how to shoot my first gun and how to defend myself. He is more like father to me than John is or ever will be.

Sam and I are 7 years apart. He taught me to read and write. He was the one that would help me with my homework every day after school. He would fix my hair and get me dressed every morning when I was little. He taught me how to brush my teeth and how to tie my shoes. He was also the one to show that there's more to life than just hunting.

And no, not like deer or bird hunting, but monster hunting. Yeah, I know what you think. Just about every story you've heard and every 'myth' you've read is real. And my brothers and I hunt and kill them.

And we're not the only ones that do. Bobby, a close family friend and a hunter like us, is also like a father to me. He would call about once a week to make eating and sleeping. He taught me a lot, like how to draw symbols to protect us and how to exorcise demons. I spent a good bit of my childhood with him, because growing up, Dean, Sam, and our dad would be on hunts for weeks at a time. And I just wasn't old enough yet. He was the one to teach me that family means everything, and family doesn't end with blood.

Ellen, who was a hunter, was a mother figure to me for a few years in my life. She was the one than told me what being a woman was, and she showed how to do a lot of things. She bought me my first bottle of nail polish, it was an electric blue color. I still wear it sometimes. She also got me my first and only tube of mascara. I never really use it though, only on cases that need it. I still remember the day I met her. I was 11-year-old, and a very confused preteen. She sat me down on my 12th birthday and taught me everything my brothers couldn't.

Jo, Ellen's daughter, was like the sister I always wanted. I had my first sleepover with her when I was 13. She gave me a makeover and let me wear one of her dresses, I had never worn a dress before. She was the one that took me to the mall to buy my first bra. Its little things like that, which make me want to be normal even more.

But I can't be normal. Because I'm Chloe, I'm a Winchester.


	2. Missing?

_October 22, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_ So today's my eleventh birthday. Yay! Dean got me this journal so I can put all my personal thoughts and ideas here. He says I'm always complaining to him and he needed a break… but I know he loves me._

_ Right now I'm in the back of his 67 Chevy Impala. I've been trying to sleep for the last two hours with no success. I already finished all my homework, and studied with Sam, so I'm officially bored. Sam's sleeping in the passenger seat and obviously having another nightmare. He has them every day now, ever since Jessica, his girlfriend, was murdered. _

_ It really was horrible though. He barely talked to me for days. But after that, he wouldn't stop talking. Whenever Dean needed sleep, Sam would drive and I would sit in his regular seat, while Dean lay out in the back. We would talk for hours about absolutely everything. Those are some of my favorite days. _

_ And then those days we have off, one time Dean took me to the park and pushed me on the swings. We played soccer, too. He of course let me win. _

_ Or one time, both Dean and Sam took me to the arcade. We played for hours and won so many prizes. I still have some with me. Actually one of them is right here next to me. It's a stuffed cat Sam won for me. He said the eyes reminded him of my own. He said they were bright blue and they had that little mischievous look in then._

_ I just laughed at him and accepted the gift. _

_ Well, Dean just put a spoon in Sam's mouth and woke him up. And we're going to stop and eat some lunch, so I guess I'll write some more later!_

_ -Chloe Winchester_

"So birthday girl, where do you wonna eat lunch at?" Dean asked me as I closed my journal.

I looked at him through the rearview mirror and smiled, "Do you know where the nearest McDonald's is?"

Both Sam and Dean groaned. I knew they both hated the restaurant, but I was the birthday girl and I got to pick where we eat.

"Please?" I asked them with my best puppy dog face.I knew they couldn't resist it.

Dean let out a sigh and within a few minutes, we were pulling into McDonald's.

Opening the back door, I could see a pretty blonde walking into the restaurant, a little boy holding her hand tightly. She was probably around Dean's age, and the boy a few years younger than me. I smirked as I caught Dean checking her out.

Once we ordered and sat down, Sam opened his laptop and I heard him type something. He turned the computer around for me and Dean to see.

_Local Boys missing while Camping, _the article said.

"Okay, so some guys get lost in the woods, no big deal." I said.

Both my brothers looked at each other.

"You remember why we went to get Sam?" Dean asked me.

I turned my head to look at him. Great. There's something he wasn't telling me.

"Because we missed him?" I asked him, not knowing the real reason.

He shook his head, "No," he paused, "Dad's missing."

I was taken back, now completely confused. "Huh? I thought you talked to him last week."

"I'm sorry Chlo. I haven't talked to dad in almost two months."


End file.
